


Staying

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom; Ed, Edd n Eddy<br/> Characters: double d/edd, nazz, Kevin (others mentioned) <br/> Relationship: Double D/reader<br/> Request: Do you do Ed, Edd and Eddy? If you do, could you do a fluff on for Edd/double d? I love this dweeb and theres isn’t many fic out there for him  <br/>Authors Note: Double D was my childhood crush so of course I will write for him hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

“[y/n]! Come on!” Nazz squealed in delight as she barged into your room. You were Nazz’s cousins and had come to stay with her for the summer. You were the same age and you got alone really well. She was your best friend. So much so that your parents were moving here for when school started up. They had bought one of the houses and where backing up things back home while you came out to get settled in.   
“Give me a minute.” You giggle as you grab some clothes and slip into the bathroom to change.   
“Todays going to be awesome! I’m going to introduce you to all my friends and then we can just hang out all day. It will be so sweet.” She rambled on about the day ahead but you just giggled as you came out of the bathroom.   
“Okay. I’m just going to make my bed. I’ll meet you down stairs, okay?” You smile at her as she gives you the thumbs up and bounces out the room and down the stairs.   
You laughed a little at her excitement. While you weren’t the same, you still enjoyed her company.   
You walked over and quickly sorted your bed and picked up your shoulder bag which had 2 books you were reading.   
Then went to open your curtains. You liked the room you got as it over looked the street. You had only got here last the night before.   
As you pulled back the material, you saw 3 boys across the road.   
One was rather taller, with a white and red stripped shirt, green jacket and a unibrow. Your attention was then drawn to the smallest but obviously the loudest as he yell at them. He had a yellow shirt with a single red strip on one side.   
Then you saw the third and your heart seemed to stop. Middle height wise, but he had a black beanie hat that was adorable. A plain red shirt and purple shorts.   
You blushed slightly as looked away for a moment, smiled and looked back.   
He had stopped and was staring at you, his mouth slightly open. You couldn’t help but giggle. He looked like he had never seen a girl before. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as it snapped shut.   
You held up your hand and gave a shy wave, which he returned quickly.   
“[y/n]! Come on.” Nazz yelled and you turned and said okay over your shoulder before turning back to the window. He hadn’t looked away from you.   
You gestured over your shoulder with your thumb, giving him a small smile. He understood and nodded back, his eyes glancing at Nazz’s front door and back to you. You waved a goodbye and he waved back.   
You stepped away from the window, feeling your heart speeding up in your chest. You just stood there for a moment, a soft smile gracing your lips.  
Hearing Nazz yelling on you again. Maybe she would introduce you to him today?   
—————- Small time skip—————————–  
You were currently sitting on a swing, surrounded by Nazz and her friends. You had met Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy. She also mentioned that someone called Johnny would be running around somewhere.   
“Have you seen the dweebs yet?” Kevin asked, leaning against his bike. You shook your head and looked to Nazz as if to confirm. She just laughed and shook her head.   
“No, we haven’t seen them yet.” She spoke to Kevin.   
They chatted among themselves as you glanced around the play ground. Sarah took Jimmy by the hand and said something about baking and Rolf said he needed to do chores. With that, they left.  
“[y/n]?” You blinked a little before turning to Nazz and smiling.   
“Yeah?” You smiled.   
“I’m going around to Kevins to grab a couple of thing. Do you want to come?” She nodded to Kevin, who was smiling at you.   
“No, its okay. I think I can get back from here and I have my book.” You smile at her, raising your bag. Nazz shook her head and laughed gently.   
“Well, at least we know she will get along with sock head.” Kevin laughed.   
“Sockhead?” You asked as Kevin picked up his bike.   
“Yeah, one of the dweebs. Hes a bookworm, too.” You knew he used the term friendly so you gave him a fake glare but broke and ended up smiling.   
Nazz got on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” She waved at you. You simply winked at her, making her mouth shut up and smile widely at you. With that she and Kevin rode off.   
You reached into your bag and brought out the book, opening it up and continuing the chapter.  
Totally engrossed in the book, you didn’t notice someone come down the path and to the play ground, only to freeze when his eyes landed on you.   
The boy stared at you for a moment, unable to move. He thought you were absolutely stunning in every way and now he found you with your head in a book. In the very book he had finished the week before. This gave him a small burst of confidence to start walking to you, only stopping a couple of feet away from you.   
“Salutations.” He greeted, making you jump and drop your book.   
“Oh. Sorry.” You stammered as you leaned forward to pick up the book, only for him to do the same and for your heads to collide.   
You covered your forehead with your hand and glanced up at him. He was doing the same but had his other hand up to your head. You smile at him reassuringly for him to return the same smile, your cheeks heating up.   
“Um, oh. What a catastrophe.” He chuckles and shakes his head.   
“How come?” You giggled, cocking your head to one side, which he found adorable.   
“First pretty girl I can talk to and I head-butt her.” He stammers then catches himself as your eyes widen.   
“You think Im pretty?” You smile, loving the way he starts to stammer and nod. He quickly scooped up your book and stood up to cover the blush on his own cheeks. He offers you a hand which you take with gratitude. He helps you to your feet and you take a step back, sitting back on the swing. He sits on the swing next to yours.   
“How are you finding it?” He asks, a little unclear.   
“Finding what?” He could mean being here, the people, traveling, anything. Instead, he held up the book.   
“Oh, that. Yes, I am really enjoying it. Its very i. I enjoyed the reference to his earlier books.” You catch yourself before you start rambling and instead shake your head laughing.   
“You know, I don’t even know your name.” You giggle and look at him.   
“Oh gosh. I am terribly sorry. How rude! My names Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D.” He looks at you and offers and apologetic smile to which you beam at him, making his heart stop.   
“Mines [y/n].” You glance away as he smiles.   
“A very pretty name for a pretty girl.” He mutters as he hands you your book back, making you blush.   
—————————————–Couple of weeks ———————–  
You walked over to double ds house, your book wrapped in your arms. You spend most of the time between Double D and Nazz. Nazz didn’t mind because she thought it was cute and had spent the last couple of weeks asking you if you had a crush on him. Of course you lied and said no. But the more you got to know Double D, the more you felt yourself falling for him. You hadn’t told him you would be moving here yet, more because you had forgotten that he didn’t know. Nazz knew so you assumed she had told everyone.   
You opened the door and let yourself in, making sure to take off your shoes and place them neatly to the side. Double d had always told you to just to come in and shout because sometimes he didn’t hear the door from his room.   
“Double D!” You call out, starting to climb the stairs. When you got to his door, you gently knocked. Upon no having a response, you pushed the door and stepped inside.   
You had been in his room almost every day, especially when it started raining, you would both sit with the window opened and read.   
However, today, Double D wasn’t there. You were about to leave when you noticed his desk was rather messy with bits crumpled up paper everywhere. You knew Double D didn’t like mess so your curiosity got the better of you as you walked over to the desk.   
You pick up a handful of paper and froze when you saw your name written at the top.   
God, this was private. But it is about you after all and he put ‘dear’ at the start so it must have been a letter of some kind.   
“Dear [y/n].   
The last few weeks have been the happiest of my life. I cant imagine living in a world without your smile…..” The letter ended with him scribbling across the paper. You moved it to the back to look at the 2nd.   
“My Dearest [y/n].   
I hope you will return my feeling for you. Although I fail to see why you would….” Once again scribbles off.   
“Dear [y/n],   
I think I am in love with you. But why would you love me back? How could you love someone as cowardly as me who cant even say the words that he feels…” Scribbles but you noticed the paper was crinkled as though it had been wet. Had he been crying?   
Your eyes flew back to the first sentence. He loved you. Well, he thought he did.   
You shuffled through the rest of them but they were all similar. About how beautiful your hair was and how your eyes shone when you laugh. About how much he loved your taste in book and you can sit and talk to him for hours. As you went further into the pile, you noticed that they were longer. He must have started out well but as his confidence fell, so did his ability. Perhaps the letter nearer the front where the last ones he wrote before giving up.  
You were so stunned by the wording of some of the earlier letters that you didn’t hear someone coming up the stair.   
“Good morning [y/n], I saw your shoes at the door. Sorry, but I had to run to Eddys quickly…” Double D walked in and froze when he saw you with the letters in your hands. You didn’t look at him straight away.   
“Were these for me?” You ask gently. You knew Double D was freaking out.  
“ou weren’t supposed to see them.” He breathed, feeling his world coming down around him. You glanced up at him.   
“Why?” You ask, tilting your head to one side as you place the letters back onto the table and turn to him. His hands were shaking as he stood staring at you but when you turned, his became very interested with his feet. Double D grumbled something inaudible as his cheeks turned bright red.   
Walking over to him, you stopped a couple of stepped away from him. He was a little taller than you so you ducked a little so you could look him in the eyes.   
Double D?” You whisper as he looks you in the eyes for the first time. “Do you have feeling for me?”   
All he could do was nod timidly as your heart soared.   
“Why didn’t you say something?” You step closer to him. He took a deep breath as he dropped your gaze a little.   
“Because I didn’t think you could ever feel the same way. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship before you went away.” He rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness. You smile as your straighten up, Double D doing the same.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” You giggle as Double D stared at you with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.   
“What?”   
“My parents are moving here at the end of summer. I came out to get settled in. Sorry, I thought you know.” You nod out the window to the house which you were moving into. It was basically right across from Double D’s house. He stared out the window for a minute.   
You couldn’t help but feel like Double D still didn’t want for this to go any further, so you sighed, making double ds attention snapped back to you as you moved away from him.   
“Look, Double D. I feel the same way about you.” You didn’t see double d’s eyes light up as he heard you returning his feelings. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of your chest.   
“Really?” He stepped forward, reaching out and resting his hands on your waist. You nodded.   
For a moment you both stand there in an awkwardly as you waited for Double D to do something, but when he didn’t move you went to step back. But his hands gripped your sides and pulled your forward a little so he could lean down and place a quick kiss on your lips.   
It was so quick, you didn’t even get a chance to kiss back, you just stood there, wide eyed. He turned a brighter red when you just stared at him.   
“I-im sor-rry. I didn’t…” Double D was cut off as you stepped forward, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.   
It took him a moment, but started kissing back which made your heart explode with joy. Your hands rested on the back of his neck, your thumps rubbing small circles, occasionally catching his hat. He let out a content moan as his arms snaked around your waist.   
When you finally broke away, you were out of breath as was Double D. He still beamed at you with such pride that you blushed deeply.   
“So, your not going anywhere?” He gently asked, one of his hands coming up to rest on your cheek.   
“No, im staying here.” You bite your lip and pull him so his forehead was resting against yours.   
“I am so glad.” He whispered, rubbing his nose playfully against yours.


End file.
